Cooking
by Uncontrolled Shipper
Summary: Solangelo —Por un corto, un minúsculo momento, la oración "la cocina es un arte" pasa por su mente. ¿Qué acaso los hijos de Apolo son expertos en cualquier arte?


_Si alguien me tira un chocolate seré muy feliz._

_Javier diciendo "tienes que escribir"… bueno, escribí algo que ni siquiera tenía planeado. Bale berga._

_Me faltan, kinda tres días para entrar a clases nuevamente, y se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de hacer más solangelo._

_¿Y POR QUÉ ME INSPIRÉ? __POR SOUL EATER. OMFG, SOUL._

_ME QUIERO TIRAR POR UNA VENTANA. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: <em>**_Percy Jackson no es mío._

**_Advertencias: _**_Solangelo [Will/Nico]. Apenas OoC. Headcanon de que Nico cocina y Will no. Casi un PWP._

**_Nota adicional: _**_Dedicado con mucho amor a Kari y el sándwich de salami que me inspiraron esto. _

* * *

><p>Nico mete las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra, mirando alrededor con sospecha —¿acaso esa señora no lo sigue desde hace dos calles? — y apresurando el paso un poco más, haciendo que el sonido de sus tenis contra el pavimento sea más constante. Ha recorrido tantas veces la misma ruta, que ya se la sabe de memoria.<p>

Y dobla hacia al izquierda, encontrándose casi inmediatamente con el enorme edificio cerca de Manhattan. Un señor con un perro pasa a su lado, casi sin notarlo, y Nico sólo tiene cierto sentimiento de nostalgia al recordar a la Señorita O'Leary.

Aún así, sigue caminando mientras trata de ignorar a la vieja de aspecto sospechoso que no se esfuerza en disimular que lo está persiguiendo. Quiere voltearse, sacar la espada de las sombras y preguntarle qué desea, pero…

_Nada de cosas inframudescas. _

La voz de Will es como un ladrillo hundiéndose en un charco espeso de lodo.

Un completo martirio.

Toca el botón del intercomunicador, murmurando un "soy yo" con voz ronca, y al instante un sonido extraño se escucha, permitiéndole pasar. El ascensor está vacío, así que sube en completo silencio hasta el piso donde se queda.

Saca la llave de su bolsillo, preguntándose todavía por qué demonios no se la ha devuelto, y entra con total calma al apartamento.

Will está tirado en el sofá, pareciendo tan demacrado como Percy en un desierto.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta, quitándose la chamarra y dejándola en el respaldo de una de las sillas del comedor, quedando solamente con su camiseta de calaveras danzantes.

—Mi mamá está de turno en el hospital —dice el Solace, como única respuesta. Nico frunce el ceño. Tal vez un poco más de información sería útil. El otro se da cuenta—, no dejó comida. Tengo hambre, chico-muerte.

—Deja ese apodo—resopla el italiano, enojándose.

Por un corto, un minúsculo momento, la oración "_la cocina es un arte_" pasa por su mente. ¿Qué acaso los hijos de Apolo son expertos en cualquier arte? Desde los deportes, hasta la medicina, esos chicos hacen lo que sea.

_¿Y Will no puede hacerse un maldito sándwich?_

—Se me olvidó comprar pan para la despensa —se queja el rubio nuevamente, pareciendo tan dramático que a Nico le cuesta trabajo contener la carcajada—, me estoy muriendo. Es decir, ni siquiera he desayunado. ¡La universidad me tiene loco!

—_No es lo único, al parecer_ —piensa, apretándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Luego de unos segundos analizando todas las soluciones, llega a la más acertada—, bien, te haré algo de almuerzo.

Y la felicidad que irradia el rostro de Will en ese segundo es tanta, que las mejillas se le sonrojan y tiene que mirar a otro lado para no ser descubierto.

Avanza sin querer prestarle más atención al mestizo directo a la cocina, donde trata de ubicar todo lo que puede para hacer algo comestible. Nico no se considera un chef, pero al menos se defiende en la cocina, a pesar de que su dieta es —y siempre será— un asco.

Luego se sienta en el sofá, esperando a que la pasta se cocine en el agua hirviendo.

Will parece más relajado que antes; el hijo de Hades se sentiría igual si alguien cocinara para él.

—¿No sabes cocinar, Will?

—Lo odio. Nunca sale bien —El chico sonrió tristemente, dejando caer el cuello hacia atrás—, ¿cómo aprendiste a cocinar tú, Nico?

El cerebro del morocho trabaja a toda máquina. ¿Debe decirle o no? Mentir no es difícil, después de todo, es Solace…

—Cuando era niño, mi mamá hacía pasta todas las tardes —desvía la mirada, bajando la voz—, a veces Hades venía y comía con nosotros. Incluso elaboraba la masa, era bastante increíble de ver —Silencio—, Bianca aprendía de mamá, y Bianca me enseñaba a mí…

Los ojos se le nublan por las lágrimas y los puños se aprietan, haciendo que las cortas uñas se claven en la piel pálida.

No sabe cuándo demonios Will se acercó tanto, pero ya lo abraza con fuerza, reconfortándolo y dejando un sentimiento cálido en su corazón. Las mariposas —y toda clase de animales— hacen desastre en su estómago —entonces ya no tiene hambre.

—Eres adorable —Will habla con una voz sincera que provoca un escalofrío en Nico. Cualquier pensamiento que pudiera estar formulando, se desapareció al sentir los labios del semidiós sobre los suyos, moviéndose lenta y suavemente.

De haber estado de pie, seguro se hubiera caído a causa de sus rodillas vueltas gelatina. Los dedos de Will se pasearon por su nuca, raspando un poco gracias a los callos producto de las prácticas de tiro con arco.

Se separan y el Solace suelta una risita al darse cuenta de que Nico tiene los ojos cerrados fuertemente, con las mejillas tan rojas como una manzana completando la escena a la perfección.

—… Nico, tengo hambre todavía.

—… Mierda, la pasta.

* * *

><p><em>Y LOS CRÉDITOS DE TWEWY.<em>

_¿ALGUIEN SABE CÓMO SON LOS CRÉDITOS DE TWEWY? SON UNA MIERDA._

_MI KOKORO ESTÁ MORIDO. _

_ME PAREZCO A SHIKI. _

_POR._

_QUÉ._

_SHIKI._

_TIENE._

_GAFAS._

_IGUALES._

_A._

_LAS._

_MÍAS._

_EH._

**_#Pray4MyKokoro._**

**_~Ravie, la de la crisis._**


End file.
